


Something to Talk About

by rowofstars



Series: Once Upon a Ficlet [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: beastlycheese requested: I would really like you to write me a story where.. Rumple goes after the real authors and when he gets the worms that call themselves, oh I dont know... Andrew and Edward say. He turns them into gargoyles (no need to change their faces) and sticks them on the wall above the bed in the dark castle Goldstiltskin and Belle then enjoy many happy ever afters. Not bitter





	

**Author's Note:**

> LOL! I cannot believe I wrote this. I must be in a mood. This is clearly all beastlycheese‘s fault.

Belle’s head tilted as she stared up at the facade of the Dark Castle. The new additions were - unnerving. Their still human looking faces, gazing unseeing out at the landscape, clashed with the bent, gnarled limbs and dragon-like wings of the rest of their stone bodies.

“I don’t know, Rumple,” she said, cautiously. “They’re a little... creepy.”

Rumple shrugged. “They’re gargoyles, sweetheart, they’re not supposed to be as beautiful as you.”

She pulled a face and then rolled her eyes. “Was it really necessary to turn them to stone though? You could have just -” She paused to wave her her hands in imitation of her husbands usual flare. “I don’t know, poofed them somewhere else?”

“And what would have been the point of that?” he asked. Then he turned and smiled deviously as he looked up at his handiwork. “Now the rest of the annoying minstrels and bards in the five kingdoms will think twice before writing songs about The Dark One.”

His nose wrinkled and he practically spat out the words.

Belle smirked. “Or about your romantic conquests?”

Rumple frowned. “ _That_ had nothing to do with it.”

She hummed and took her husband’s hand, leading him back into the castle. “And you’ll change them back?”

He sighed and let himself be lead along, the doors opening on their own and closing behind them as the magic imbued in the castle admitted its masters. “Yes, dear.”

“First thing in the morning?” she added, looking up at him sideways as they climbed the stairs together, still hand in hand.

His head rolled back and he huffed. “Yes. Dear.”

Belle smiled and let go of his hand as she stepped through their bedroom door. Then she spun on her heel and started unlacing her bodice. Rumple halted, staring wide-eyed as he always did when she undressed, like he could never quite believe she was real and here and his. 

“Now,” she said, her voice lowering. “Let’s give them something to write about...”


End file.
